No Words Needed
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: What happened to Malec when the rest went to the Seelie Court?


**So I broke in on my dad's computer so that I could post this sucker(my own is dead, literally dead and I'm crying because of it), because it's been far too long. I am so sorry for the wait, but I had trouble halfway through. I'm proud of it though.**

**No smut, just really really feelsy moments between my favourite couple. If you have anymore prompts, please pass them through, I'll be happy to write 'em. Although I'm going to try and focus on my ****_other_**** stories, because these prompts have caused me to seriously neglect those ;/**

**Have fun!**

**—Malec—Malec—**

Alec peeked out the window as his brother and sister, the mundane and Clary walked down the street towards the park. Clary's red hair was still visible when all the others had already disappeared, but in the end, she disappeared, too, behind houses and into the darkness.

Nerves were coiling in his stomach. The double meaning behind _all_ of Magnus's words had not escaped him, and he was excited and nervous at the same time. He turned around, letting the curtain drop, shutting out the darkness. On the couch was Magnus, comfortably resting against the armrest, playing with Chairman Meow. Alec was content to watch for a while, seeing the cat try to catch Magnus's finger with it's front paws. Magnus, however, was a little too fast, which frustrated the cat immensely. In the end, he just gave up and spread-eagled onto Magnus's stomach. Both Magnus and Alec laughed, and Alec took a seat in the arm chair near Magnus. Magnus turned his head towards him and they stared at each other. Just staring.

Alec felt like sparks flew in between their eyes, electricity charging up the space between them. Then Magnus lifted a hand and crooked his finger at Alec, who rose and went over as if hypnotized. He knelt besides the couch, looking up at Magnus, who turned to face him directly, before taking the Shadowhunter's face gently between his hands and leaning down to touch his lips to the other's. Alec slid his hands onto Magnus's knees and let them rest there, as he closed his eyes and allowed Magnus's warmth and energy to envelop him.

They didn't need words.

All they needed was to feel each other close together, like nothing else in the world mattered. And nothing did. He was "stuck" here - as if he minded - and the others wouldn't be back for at least 3 hours. The Angel knew how long the Seelie Queen liked to play. They broke apart after five minutes of soft kissing, and Magnus softly stroked Alec's hair, his yellow eyes blazing with amazement and gentleness. Alec's hand went up to Magnus's cheek, and carefully explored the Warlock's face. He wanted to memorize it all. Every bit of Magnus, he wanted to know like the back of his hand. He rose and pushed Magnus back to rest against the back of the couch, and went to straddle his lap. Magnus rested his hands on Alec's back, tipping his head up to meet Alec in a kiss. Alec's hands went to Magnus's shoulders and neck, before - subconsciously - rocking his hips against the Warlock's. Both gasped and Magnus's hands pressed hard on Alec's back. Alec raked his hands through Magnus's hair, concentrating hard on finding sweet spots that made Magnus inhale sharply, or groan softly. Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus's lips, then his cheek, and then his ear, before sucking on the pulse point below the Warlock's ear, who moaned, letting his head drop back on the backrest. Alec smirked. He'd found another weak spot.

His hands slowly explored their way down Magnus's body, memorizing everything, soft skin and hard muscle, every crease. Magnus pulled Alec's head away from his neck, and Alec blinked at him for a moment. Had he done something wrong? The Warlock smirked, and then the muscles in his stomach clenched when he pushed himself closer to the Shadowhunter and pressed his lips to the other's neck. Alec sighed , and his hands continued the trek down Magnus's body.

They still hadn't spoken a word.

Magnus's lips were warm and soft on his skin. The Warlock had gone on a little exploration quest of his own, but not with his hands; those were resting warmly on Alec's thighs, and only his thumbs were moving, stroking softly, encouraging the Shadowhunter to continue. Alec took that to heart, closing his eyes and only using his other senses to get to know Magnus better, and also enjoying the warm lips all over his neck and chest. Magnus felt so safe and perfect. Everything Alec felt, from the muscles in his arms to the soft tissue of his stomach, was so new and somehow very familiar, as if he had know this man for his entire life. His hands slowly slid down Magnus's surprisingly strong arms, and a shock went through him when their hands were suddenly touching. Smiling, Magnus turned his palms up and closed his long fingers around Alec's wrists. Alec allowed his fingers to slide over Magnus's wrists and everywhere he could, before Magnus turned his hands so that their fingers could entwine.

Alec opened his eyes and looked at their hands, his fingers were playing softly with Magnus's on his right, and Magnus's fingers were doing the same to his on his left. Their eyes frequently met, but most of the time they were focussed on their hands, intrigued. Both felt like they'd done this a million times before, but at the same time like everything was brand new. It was invigorating, and it left Alec craving for more touches, more kisses. When Magnus looked up again, lights in his eyes and a small smile on his lips, Alec leaned in to kiss him. Magnus met him halfway, and this time the kiss was more pressing. Both were yearning for more.

Still neither felt the need to speak.

Magnus wrapped one arm around Alec's strong shoulders, pulling him close, and Alec let his hands slide to the patch of naked skin that was visible under Magnus's black button-up. He was warm, and Alec's hands were cold, even though they had just been held, and Magnus jumped a little. Alec deepened the kiss as an apology, and soon his hands were warm, and he could rub slow circles in the Warlock's flesh. Magnus let out a soft moan. Alec couldn't help but smirk a little. _He_ was doing that to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec let out a breathy moan when Magnus pressed his fingers hard in the skin of his shoulders. The long fingers skimmed his neck, and the hairs immediately stood on edge. He let out another sigh, arching back into the touch. When his throat was fully exposed, Magnus moved in, pressing his lips to the soft spot below Alec's jaw. He bit softly, and then soothed the bite with his tongue. Alec felt like his body was about to explode with the emotions soaring through him right now. He just wanted more, more of Magnus, more of these little touches and kisses. His hands fully disappeared under Magnus's shirt, pushing it up as he ran his hands over the smooth skin and soft curves. They both shivered, Alec raked his nails over his Warlock's skin softly, and the man below him threw his head back, groaning softly. Magnus slid his hands down Alec's body, pushing his jacket off the Shadowhunter's shoulders, pulling his shirt over his head. Magnus ran his hands over Alec's naked chest, and Alec bit his lip when he felt those calloused hands run over his bare skin. He muttered something incoherent, something that sounded slightly like the Warlock's name. He wanted to say it, three words, three words that would change both their lives. But he couldn't. He couldn't get them out of his throat. It was like they were stuck there, so he gave up. He just leaned down and kissed Magnus again, rolling his hips against him.

Suddenly, Magnus grabbed Alec's legs and wrapped them around his own hips, before rising from the couch quickly. Alec's arms went around Magnus's neck out of instinct, chuckling. Magnus carried him like he weighed nothing, all the way to the master bedroom, before depositing him on the bed. Alec took a steadying breath, and smiled up at Magnus, who started undoing his pants as quickly as possible. His mind was fogged up with lust and passion, and all he wanted was Magnus in his arms, right now. He extended his hand to him, and Magnus took it, quickly jumping onto the bed next to Alec. Alec rolled onto his side, smiling at the Warlock in front of him. Magnus trailed his fingers over his lover's arm, causing Alec to shiver. He liked this. This silent communication between them. They didn't need to talk, they just had touch and look at each other.

Magnus leaned in to touch his forehead to the Shadowhunter's, who moved to wrap his arms around the Warlock, and they lay together for a long time. Their breaths mingled, and it was so quiet Alec could hear his own heartbeat mixed with Magnus's. They looked at each other, just staring. Magnus's arm was thrown over Alec's waist, the Warlock's fingers rubbing soft circles into the Shadowhunter's skin. It felt lovely. The haste of the moment was gone, instead they wanted to make this very moment last forever. Alec wrapped both his arms around Magnus's waist, making them move impossibly close to each other.

Magnus's yellow eyes were shining brightly on the dark, he was anything but sleepy. And, even though Alec hadn't slept well in the past few days, he didn't feel tired either. If anything, he felt /alive/. It was like electricity was coursing through his body, keeping him awake. Electricity that seemed to pour from Magnus's touches. The Warlock made him feel reborn. He had never felt anything like this before, his entire life had gotten a different meaning. For the first time in eighteen years, he truly felt like he belonged somewhere. Being with Magnus…it was so new, so exciting and so, _so___right.

Magnus moved his hand to cover Alec's and their fingers entwined again. Alec closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the Warlock's fingers softly stroking his hand. Magnus pulled his hand up; now their hands were in between them. The Shadowhunter looked at them, watched them dance a slow and intimate dance, choreographed only for lovers. Alec had never had a lover before. He had never truly been in love even. Not until the sparkling Warlock came along and literally swept him off his feet. Alec felt a sudden urge to laugh, and he didn't suppress it. He was _happy_. Happier than he'd been in a very long time, and he allowed it to come through.

Magnus gripped his hand tighter, smiling broadly as well. The yellow eyes sparkled brightly with amusement as he watched the Shadowhunter laugh happily. Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus's hand, closing his eyes to feel the Warlock. Magnus lifted his other hand to gently stroke Alec's face. Alec started peppering the Warlock's hand with kisses now, guided by love and a coiling feeling in his stomach. He wanted more, yet he wanted to stay just like this.

"You look happy." Magnus whispered, the first words spoken for the first time in a few hours.

"I am." Alec whispered. Magnus ran a finger down Alec's side, causing him to shiver. "I have never been happier. I feel so…peaceful."

"I do have that effect on people." Magnus joked, his voice soft. He cupped Alec's cheek in his hand and kissed him. "I must admit, I haven't felt this way in a very long time."

Alec's mouth was hanging open a bit, his breath coming out in short bursts. His heart was pounding in his chest as Magnus's lips trailed down to his neck, and there the Warlock softly sucked on the sensitive skin. Alec wrapped his fingers in Magnus's short hair, keeping him close to him.

"They're coming back soon." Magnus murmured, wrapping his hands in Alec's hair and tugging softly so that they could look at each other.

"I don't care." Alec breathed, reeling Magnus back to him. "They don't care. They knew how I felt about you before I even did. They encouraged me. If they find us, here, like this…I don't even care."

Magnus smiled against Alec's lips. "I like this Alec. Confident. Strong. Well, you've always been strong, but…well."

"Just shut up." Alec said, pulling Magnus close again, and they lost themselves in kisses and laughter. Alec had never felt so good. The feeling of Magnus's hands and mouth all over him, the feeling of _belonging _somewhere…it was so new and so right, and he never wanted to leave this moment behind.

He loved Magnus.

The confession sounded strange in his own mind, but he did. He _loved_ the Warlock. He loved who he himself was with him.

And he didn't regret anything.


End file.
